Delusi
by Kenzeira
Summary: Izaya mengajak menikah. Shizuo diam terperangah. [Shizaya] Warning Inside. Untuk Fujoshi Independence Day ke-7.


"Namie, bagaimana seandainya jika aku dan Shizu-chan menikah?"

Pagi itu, seperti biasa. Lembar-lembar kasus dan berbagai macam informasi memenuhi meja. Kopi mengepul samar-samar dan suara ketikan pada _keyboard_ laptop terdengar di antara kesunyian. Namie menghentikan aktivitasnya bersama laptop, perempuan yang gemar mengenakan pakaian berwarna hijau itu menoleh. Aku mendengus.

Namie tak perlu menjawab. Ekspresi wajahnya sudah memberi jawaban. _Apa kepalamu terbentur_ vending machine _yang dilemparkan Shizuo?_ ; begitulah kira-kira.

"Dua hari lalu aku mendengar berita mengenai pelegalan pernikahan sesama jenis di Amerika."

Perempuan itu kembali menyibukkan diri seolah suaraku adalah angin lalu. Ujung gelas kopi menjadi sasaran jari telunjuk main-main. Ah, biarlah. Anggap saja aku tengah bercermin dan berbicara pada pantulan wajahku sendiri.

"Aku penasaran, apa yang akan terjadi seandainya aku menikah dengan Shizu-chan."

"Ikebukuro kiamat."

Komentar pedas Namie membuatku terkikik. Ternyata diam-diam dia mendengarkan.

* * *

 **Ringkasan:** Izaya mengajak menikah. Shizuo diam terperangah.

 **Warning:** mm/bl/sho-ai; **shizaya** —shizuoxizaya; plotless; a bit ooc; first fic in this fandom, please be kind:)

 **Disclaimer:** Durarara!デュラララ! © **Ryohgo Narita**

* * *

 _ **Special for Fujoshi Independence Day 7 #LoveWins**_

* * *

 **DELUSI**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Aku dan Shizuo ibarat dua sisi koin. Berlawanan tapi melekat. Dia mengejarku, aku berlari menghindarinya. Dia marah, aku tertawa. Dia membenciku dan aku mencintainya. Kami bertolak-belakang dalam segala hal. Dia begitu tinggi dan kuat sementara aku kecil dan rapuh. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengganggunya dan berlari saat dia mulai marah.

Aku mencintai Shizuo. Aku terbiasa mengatakannya pada siapapun termasuk Namie. Aku mencintai Shizuo karena dia manusia. Aku mencintai seluruh manusia di muka bumi. Aku mencintai Namie, aku mencintai Shinra, Kida, Anri, Kadota, Simon dan lain dan lain-lain. Aku mencintai semua orang karena mereka manusia.

Manusia bagiku seperti boneka yang dijalankan oleh baterai. Mereka bergerak dan dikendalikan—ini tidak seperti bahwa aku mulai mengakui keberadaan Tuhan, tidak, tidak, Tuhan itu tidak ada, Tuhan hanyalah imajinasi manusia. Dan, apabila baterai mereka mencapai batas, mereka (manusia-manusia itu) akan hidup dalam kematian. Sudah terlalu banyak aku menyaksikan hal itu; orang-orang yang berjalan tak tentu arah, yang hidup dengan mata kosong dan yang berkeinginan bunuh diri.

Sebagai informan, sering sekali aku menangani kasus semacam itu. Manusia itu menarik. Mereka dapat dengan mudah kukendalikan dan kuprediksi tindakan-tindakannya. Karena itulah, aku, Izaya Orihara si informan andal yang tak memercayai adanya Tuhan, tergila-gila pada manusia. Betapa menyenangkan dapat bermain-main dengan manusia. Betapa tak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan selain menyiksa mereka.

Tapi Shizuo Heiwajima adalah kasus lain. _Shizu-chan_. Si penagih utang yang gemar mengenakan pakaian bartender itu tidak seperti boneka. Barangkali dia memang tidak terlalu ekspresif, namun ada hal yang membuatnya berbeda—yang membuatnya lebih hidup. Shizuo tidak mengenakan topeng apapun. Dia melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Dia ingin menghancurkan papan reklame, dia akan melakukannya. Dia ingin menghajar seseorang, dia akan menghajarnya. Dia ingin membunuhku, maka dia akan selalu berusaha melakukan itu.

Shizuo adalah manifestasi nyata cermin. Sedangkan aku … aku terlalu banyak mengoleksi topeng. Aku tak bisa bercermin dan melihat sisi lain dari diriku yang menyedihkan. Aku selalu menekankan dalam diri, aku bukan boneka. Aku manusia tapi bukan boneka. Aku juga melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan. Aku seperti Shizuo.

Tapi sial, aku tidak mengekspresikan apa yang ingin kuekspresikan. Seperti saat Simon menghajar wajahku dan memakiku dengan bahasa Rusia, aku hanya terperangah lalu tertawa. Seperti saat Namie melihatku terluka, aku hanya tersenyum dan terkikik seolah itu bukanlah apa-apa. Sebenarnya, jauh di dalam diriku, malam itu, aku merasa kesepian.

Aku merasa kesepian ketika akhirnya aku menyadari satu hal: aku mencintai manusia, sebaliknya, manusia tidak mencintaiku. Tidak satupun dari mereka.

Walau begitu, aku tetap mengenakan topeng. Aku berekspresi tidak pada tempatnya.

Diam-diam, perasaanku terhadap Shizuo terasa asing. Berbeda daripada yang lain. Aku mencintai Shizuo, aku mencintai manusia, tapi ada satu hal yang membedakan itu semua. Aku melihat manusia sebagai boneka, tapi aku melihat Shizuo sebagai manusia. Haha.

Sore itu, di sebuah gang sempit Ikebukuro, aku bertemu diam-diam dengan Celty si pengendara tanpa kepala. Aku berkata padanya bahwa akan ada seorang perempuan muda yang melompat dari atas gedung dalam waktu dekat. Aku memintanya untuk diam di tempat sampai si perempuan melompat dan menghancurkan isi kepalanya.

Celty sudah terbiasa menangani kasus semacam ini, dia pernah melakukannya satu tahun lalu. Magenta nama perempuan itu dan Celty berhasil menyelamatkannya sebelum isi kepala Magenta berhamburan di aspal. Kali ini Celty pasti bisa menyelamatkan perempuan lain yang ingin bunuh diri sama seperti tahun lalu.

"Aku serahkan semuanya padamu."

Celty mengangguk. Aku berlalu meninggalkan gang sempit itu sampai sebuah suara berdengung di telingaku. Suara laki-laki yang sangat kukenal. Dia memanggil namaku dengan seluruh kekuatan.

"Izayaaa!"

 _Vending machine_ melayang mengenaiku. Aku lengah. Tubuhku terbentur tembok dengan keras. Dari kejauhan, Shizuo berlari. Dia akan membunuhku. Kali ini dia pasti berhasil. Aku bungkam saat Shizuo menarik kerah pakaianku hingga ke atas. Kakiku melayang di udara. Dia pasti melemparkanku. Tapi, sore itu ada yang lain pada sepasang matanya. Shizuo tidak melemparku. Dia kembali menurunkan tubuhku.

Aku terperangah dengan perbuatannya.

"Ada—"

"Ada apa?"

Dia bertanya lebih dulu.

"Matamu aneh," katanya.

Aku mengerjap. Bukankah justru sepasang matanya yang aneh?

"Kau tampak kesepian."

Shizuo mengetahuinya. Aku mengalihkan wajah lalu tertawa keras. _Shizuo_ _mengetahuinya_ , dia yang begitu ingin aku lenyap di muka bumi ini mengetahuinya. Suara tawaku semakin meledak. Shizuo melayangkan tangan dan menamparku hingga aku membeku. Aku tak lagi tertawa, tak bisa.

"Brengsek!" aku mengumpat, menyadari sudut bibirku berdarah.

Shizuo memandangku. Aku segera mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari jaket dan mengarahkannya ke perut Shizuo. Dia berhasil menghindar. Wajahnya berubah keras. Aku tertawa lagi. Aku sendiri bahkan menyadari ada yang salah dengan suara tawaku.

"Kau melankolis sekali hari ini, Shizu-chan."

Tidak. Akulah yang melankolis.

"Padahal kau hampir membunuhku. Bukankah itu yang kau mau?"

Tidak. Aku tidak mau mati di tanganmu, aku mau hidup bersamamu.

"Kau lemah, Shizu-chan."

Akulah yang lemah.

Shizuo menarik papan reklame dengan seluruh kekuatan ajaibnya. Dia melemparkan papan itu ke arahku. Amarahnya tersulut sampai puncak. Aku berhasil menghindar dengan mudah. Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa dunia bergetar. Tanah di bawah kakiku bergoyang hebat. Aku menyentuh kepala dan menyadari ada darah yang mengalir di pelipis. Ini pasti akibat _vending machine_ yang dilemparkan Shizuo padaku.

Aku jatuh tersungkur. Samar-samar, aku mendengar Shizuo memanggil namaku. Entah kenapa nadanya terdengar lembut.

Saat sadar, aku sudah berada dalam gendongannya.

"Kupikir aku akan habis hari ini."

"Aku tidak mau menghajar orang lemah sepertimu."

"Tapi kau menghajarku."

"Itu karena kau menyebalkan."

"Dasar tolol."

Shizuo tidak membalas ejekanku. Aku menyamankan diri di punggungnya. Rasanya hangat. Dalam keadaan ini, aku dapat merasakan detak jantung Shizuo yang teratur. Pipiku menghangat. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di Ikebukuro memandangi kami. Aku tak peduli. Aku memutuskan untuk melingkarkan tangan di lehernya.

"Katakan apakah aku bermimpi?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Ini tidak seperti kau dan aku. Kau seharusnya menghajarku saat aku lemah. Itu merupakan kesempatan bagus. Aku pasti akan melakukannya seandainya kau dalam kondisi lemah. Kupastikan kau menyesal membebaskanku."

Shizuo mendengus. "Aku tidak membebaskanmu."

"Apa?"

"Kau lihat sendiri, aku sedang menggendongmu. Aku tidak membebaskanmu. Aku hanya menunda kesempatan bagus itu di tempat lain."

"Kupikir kita sedang menuju ke apartemen Shinra."

"Aku akan membawamu ke rumahku."

"Kau akan membunuhku di sana?"

"Aku akan menghajar bokongmu."

"Kau mau memperkosaku?"

Shizuo terkikik. Ini pertama kalinya dia terkikik saat bersamaku.

"Hey, Shizu-chan, ayo kita menikah."

Shizuo berhenti melangkah. "Apa suhu tubuhmu sedang tinggi?"

Aku menenggelamkan kepala di bahunya. "Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir betapa menyenangkannya jika hal itu terjadi. Kita bisa bertempur setiap saat. Aku ingin tahu rasanya menghajar pasangan sendiri."

Shizuo tak menjawab. Dia kembali berjalan.

"Shizu-chan, ayo menikah denganku."

"Diamlah atau aku akan melempar tubuh kurusmu ke tengah jalan."

Aku tertawa. Benar, kepalaku terbentur _vending machine_ yang dilemparkan Shizuo. Itulah penyebab aku tak bisa berpikir secara rasional bahkan setelah sehari kemudian dan menemukan tumpukan lembar-lembar kasus dan berbagai macam informasi memenuhi meja. Serta Namie dengan laptopnya.

"Namie, bagaimana seandainya jika aku dan Shizu-chan menikah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

3:18pm 9/5/15

a/n: saya bingung mau bilang apa, pokoknya happy fujoshi independence day yang ketujuh, minna! /review jangan lupa/ *dibakar*


End file.
